You Don't Scare Me Walker
by savii92520
Summary: What would happen if Walker had actually put the collar on Sam? Sam and Danny end up trapped in a special cell of Walkers invention. Sam can't pass through the walls, instead getting a nasty shock when she tries, and Danny is somehow stuck as Danny Phantom, and most of his powers don't work! They need to get out to save their friends, but first, they need to save themselves.


"You can't scare me Walker." Danny said, giving Walter the most courageous face he could muster at the moment. Walker merely chuckled and walked over to Sam.

"I'll make a note of that Ghost Boy, but you won't be the one who's wearing it." Walker said, smiling as he stepped closer to Sam. Sam desperately struggled against the restraints, seeing the belt come slowly closer to her waist. She could vaguely hear Danny yell something but the blood pumping through her ears made everything else sound like it was underwater. Everything happened in slow motion, but she couldn't stop any of it. She felt the cold metal snap around her waist and her vision go white, and the first shock got sent through her.

"NO!" She heard Danny yell. Her hearing sounded like a piece of paper was covering it, very muffled.

Sam was slumped over, moaning in pain. Danny was struggling just as much in human form, and she could see Walker laughing in front of her.

"Now I've got the one thing to keep the ghost boy here." He said, smiling as widely as ever. Sam tried to open her heavy eyelids to look at Danny one more time. Concern was etched across his face. That was the last thing Sam saw before she blacked out.

When Sam woke back up, her head hurt like hell and she could barley open her eyes. The room she was in flt too illuminated to even think about trying again. She groaned and rolled over, holding her head. She didn't have the moment where she forgot where she was and suddenly everything came rushing back. No. She knew what the odd, cold feeling around her waist was. She knew why her head hurt worse than it ever has before and she knew why she here… wherever that is.

"Sam?" A familiar voice asked. She suddenly felt two warm hands on her shoulders, shaking lightly. She groaned again, but this time managed to open her eyes.

"Ow." She muttered. She saw Danny's face grow from concern into a small smile, then of course back to concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Headache, I'll be fine. What about you? What happened after I.. um, blacked out?" She asked, feeling slightly embarrassed she blacked out when in a fight. Danny got an angry look on his face, then started glaring at the walls.. the walls. Sam hadn't even looked around yet. She bolted up right, feeling her headache increase, but wanting to take in her surroundings. They were in a small… cell? That shouldn't be a problem, right? Humans can pass through stuff in the ghost zone. Sam stood up, balancing herself before she went to inspect a wall. She tried to stick a hand through the wall, but a blinding hot pain shot through the collar into her. "Okay, plan A… not so effective." She said, shaking off the pain. It wasn't nearly as bad as the first shock, the one that knocked her out, but still enough to make her not want to try it again.

"Sam!" Danny yelled, running over to her. She put her hand up to stop him.

"I'm fine, just a small shock." She said, giving him a small smile to prove she was alright. Danny's face etched into anger. "Where are we anyways?" She asked.

"Some sort of special cell of Walkers. It sends a shock to you if you try to escape, and something interfering with my ghost powers, so I'm stuck as Danny Phantom." He said angrily, looking at the walls themselves as if they've committed a crime. Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure this out, we have to save Tucker and the rest of them." She said. Danny's face softened.

"Yeah.. I'm sure we will. But first we have to figure out how to get out of… This!" He said, gesturing towards the empty space in the cell. It wasn't to big, It had boring gray, metal walls, the room was about 11 feet by 11 feet, and at least 12 feet high. There was a metal door, to the left of her.

"Is there any chance they forgot to lock the door and we can just skip through, save our friends, and get out of here?" She asked, using her thumb and pointing it back to the door.

"I wish, its locked." Danny said, going over to the door and trying to open it again, but failing. Sam just sat down, her head in her hands.

"What are we going to do?" She muttered to herself, closing her eyes tightly, trying to come up with a plan. Of course, she had one, maybe two already in her mind, but she knew there was no way Danny would go along with it. They all involved her staying and him leaving. I mean, there had to be a way for at least him to get out, save the others.

Danny came up to sit down beside her. "We'll figure this out, we have to." He said. Sam nodded, picking her head up and leaning back on her elbows.

"The question is, how?" She said, looking down at the collar strapped around her waist. She sat up, taking her hands and tugging on it, feeling a small shock get sent through her. She didn't care, all it did was make her jump. She tried again. "Come on there has to be some way to get this off!" She yelled, tugging on it more and more, getting more shocks sent through her.

"Sam! Stop!" Danny said, quickly grabbing her hands with absurd strength and prying them away from the collar. "All you're going to do is hurt yourself further!" He said, green eyes boring into her violet ones. Sam stared back equally as fierce.

"I don't care as long as it comes off." She said, her hands shaking from the electricity that was being zapped through her. Danny looked from her to her hands, feeling them shake.

Danny dropped her hands, looking back at her face. "Well I care, I'm not going to see you hurt during this. Over my dead body."


End file.
